


When you are all alone

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and those who stayed behind are on their way to Erebor. Kili has doubts if it is the right thing to do and feels abondaned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are all alone

**Author's Note:**

> Something that crossed my mind last night at 2:45am. No beta, not an english speaking person so all the mistakes are mine

**When you are all alone**

The road to Erebor was long and exhausting. His leg ached badly at times, especially at the end of the day.

His heart felt heavy when he thought of what lay ahead. Even heavier when he thought of what lay behind, when he was being left back in Laketown by his own kin. His uncle. The father he never knew.

Kili longed to see Thorin again, but at the same time he was afraid if he would be welcome.

Here, when he was on his own, his mind seemed to betray him, telling him that he was all alone.

The sky above was a wide open space. Not waste and empty, but bright with the silver light of the stars. Kili thought he could reach out and touch them and deep down he knew that they would show him the way.

All of a sudden, he remembered a song his mother always sang to him when he was sick and had to stay home in bed.

_'When you're all alone, far away from home, there's a gift an angel sent, when you're alone. Every day must end, but the night's our friend, angel always sent a star, when you're alone.'_

Kili felt the hard ground beneath his back and saw the starry sky far above his head. Which star should he choose?

A warm hand slipped into his, startling Kili a little. But he relaxed again, because he knew who it was.

Their fingers entwined and he knew that they both looked at the stars.

"We're not alone. They're all watching over us."

A single tear rolled down Kili's cheek and he grabbed the fingers holding him even tighter.

How could he know that?

"I am your brother, mahal." Fili lifted his brother's hand to his lips and blew a soft kiss to it.

"I'll always know."

**Author's Note:**

> Karliene Reynolds - When you're alone - http://youtu.be/Aa9T5nthQug


End file.
